Deus.Ex.Machina Industries
The Deus.Ex.Machina Industries (DEM for short), also known as DEM Industries, is a powerful but corrupt corporation and an antagonistic faction in Date A Live. It is based in several parts of the planet and one of the largest companies on Earth. Aside from Ratatoskr, it is the only known industry that is able to manufacture Realizer Units fighting against spirits. Including the Self Defense Forces - AST and Special Sorcery Services - SSS, the Realizer units currently equipped by the world's military and police forces, can be said to be all made by D.E.M Industries. This is because, due to their enthusiasm in hunting down the Spirits, they are considered economic rivals with Ratatoskr. Of course, they also have wizards who are able to use the CR-Units. However, it was said that their handling experience exceeds those of special forces of different countries by a long shot, despite the DEM Industres only be one company, it has all the military power of the planet Earth, making extremely dangerous in a company that is being directed by wrong hands. The country's police, organizations, or armies, which are supplied with the Realizers by the D.E.M., will have supervisors or maintenance officials deployed by the DEM company. The DEM is famous for creating military weapons for the entire world and also supports the wars taking place across the planet, the war in the Middle East and one of them, and also create weapons even for terrorists, DEM is neutral between all criminal gangs, terrorists and countries. Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott used the organization to procure secret nuclear information, astronautic technologies, and military-grade weaponry, while under the guise of being an environmentalist agency supposedly dedicated to decommissioning and disassembling nuclear reactors and arsenals. History and Foundation The DEM was founded few decades after the first spacequake, their goal was to increase the technological power of the armed forces to combat cosmic entity that appeared on planet earth, the DEM Industries was founded with the help of several presidents of various countries of the East, during its foundation was necessary to choose the founder and scientists who would give birth to one of the largest international companies in the world, the DEM industries began with only 500 scientists, but over the years their number had increased to more than 98 million scientists, soldiers, and even robots, the DEM has ceased to be a corporation and became a world organization, she now had the greatest military power in history consists ships, drones and gravity tanks and a gigantic humanoid infantry, during the first 5 years of its existence has been confirmed that the industrais DEM had 980 million of the drones their disposal. DEM Resources In secret, the DEM maintained its own private military company of Bandersnatch Droid007 and astronauts led by Armitage Rook, a part-time staff of Yakuza killers, a regular office security staff, and several wizards assassins. In terms of its technological capabilities, the DEM collected an enormous stockpile of firearms and space equipment (including space shuttles), developed rocket-launching attack helicopters, ships like Arbatel and even specially manufactured a Lasergun (called the X4 Annihilator); a self-recharging laser rifle designed for use in outer space; and a self-aiming and self-firing mini-gun concealed inside a briefcase. DEM's properties included a covertly recommissioned nuclear plant off the coast of Tokyo, an underwater paramilitary base on a private island, and a heavily guarded airstrip in Austria, is probably where the second spirit is being hidden by the DEM. Know Members *'Ellen Mira Mathers' (DEM Secretary) *'Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott' (DEM Director) *'Roger Murdoch' (DEM Board Director)'' '' *'Russell' (DEM Board Director)'' '' *'Simpson' (DEM Board Director)'' '' *James A. Paddington (DEM Colonel\Captain of Arbatel) - Deceased *'Mildred F. Fujimura' (Enginner) *'Minerva Liddell' (SSS Commander) - Deceased *'Ryouko Kusakabe' (AST Team Leader) *'Tomonara' (AST\DEM Wizard) *'Kagaya' (AST\DEM Wizard) - Soon *'Takamine Mikie' (AST\DEM Wizard) *'Mana Takamiya' (AST\DEM Wizard) - Separatist *'Origami Tobiichi' (AST\DEM Wizard) *'Jessica Bailey '(DEM\AST Adeptus Wizard) *'Artemisia B.Ashcroft' (DEM\SSS Wizard) - Comatose *'Karen Nora Mathers' - Ex-Assistent *'Kyuhei Kannazuki' (Separatist) *'Edgar F. Caroll' (Scientist) *'Reine Murasame' (Separatist) *'Cecil O'brien' (SSS Wizard) *'Leonora Sears' (SSS Wizard) *'Ashley Sinclair' (SSS Wizard) Gallery the_eagle_by_themistrunsred-d4xjdif.png Ghotykpcpoluiao.jpg|''New World Order Society'' The Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Logo.jpg Trivia *The name Deus comes from the Portuguese God. *The D.E.M.'s enthusiasm has even pushed them to the point of experimenting on Mana Takamiya, despite knowing that her life-span will be reduced to about 10 years as a result, as well as side effects such as amnesia. *Despite the age of Wescott, he was he who founded the DEM Industries was told by several leaders of the DEM Board Directors that Wescott was young to manage a global company. *The DEM has been involved in every war and massacre involved in planet earth. *The DEM was until now one of the only organizations anime that reached their goals Category:Evil Corporations Category:Business Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Organization Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cataclysm Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Xenophobes Category:Humans Category:Military Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Minion Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Fascists Category:Warmonger Category:Power Hungry Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Sequel Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:The Heavy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Gadgeteers Category:Nazis Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Nemesis Category:Spoilers Category:Liars Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:God Wannabe Category:Soldiers Category:Delusional Category:Bombers Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Brainwashers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Robots Category:Rich Villains Category:Polluters Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Oppression Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Movie Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Bigger Bads Category:Supervillains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Supremacists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Starvers Category:Recurring villain Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Propagandists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Conspirators Category:Defilers Category:Archenemy Category:Terrorism Category:Book Villains Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Gaolers Category:Slanderers Category:Laser-Users Category:Poachers Category:Heretics Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Hypocrites Category:Crime Lord